


First night with the ladies

by Cycian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, i wrote this with a femreader in mind but both work, reader x all the ladies because I know that's what you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycian/pseuds/Cycian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, and each and every of the Overwatch ladies' first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracer

Alright, I’ve had two asks about the ladies’ first time with their s/o, so here goes! :D I’ll of course turn this one into a series later ;) I really need to work on writing explicit content. By the way, I wrote this one with a f!s/o in mind, so if that’s not what you wanted, drop an ask in the box and I’ll see what I can do.  
Her first time with you was unexpected and wild, they were out on King’s Row, fighting the good fight, when you heard the unmistakable sound of rounds being shot at you. You knew you had no chance of dodging them, you were out in the open, and if you tried to move away from the fire, it would probably mean that Mei would get killed. You just couldn’t do that, you promised Zarya that you’d bring her back home in one piece. You intended to at least make sure that the climatologist would survive. You did not feel the impact of the bullets, you just felt the cold embraced you, as you closed your eyes, giving everything you had in the general direction of your enemies.  
When you opened your eyes again, you saw a haze of furious blue, and found yourself behind a phone box, several feet away from where you stood a second before. Against your chest was a sobbing mess of a woman. You lowered your head, was she wounded?  
She held onto you as if you were about to disappear, her fingers digging into your flesh as you felt her warm tears rolling on your skin. You lifted her chin, and gently called out her name.  
“Lena, love, I’m okay, I’m fine…”  
“Please don’t ever do this to me, the others, they told me I couldn’t recall that far back, that I would die, but I was already dead when your body hit the ground.” It was hard for her to speak, she had to take in shaking breaths, you made her sit down on the counter, holding her in your arms as you heard the rest of the enemies getting killed. She tore through the fabric of space and time, just to save you.  
“Your death, it broke me, please, love, please, don’t leave me, I can’t live without you. You’re my world.” You shushed her with a passionate kiss, showing her that you were very much alive, before gently patting her hair.  
“I’m going to call Mercy to take care of you, stay here while I destroy the rest of those bastards, okay?” She nodded weakly, you pulled her close for a tight hug before opening your com to briefly explain the situation to the doctor. You heard the familiar noise of the Valkyrie suit flying over, and so you left your lover in care of Angela, running off towards the battle that was raging in front of you.  
When it was finally over, you stood braced against the red two-story bus, trying to catch your breath. The rain was washing away the painfully metallic taste of blood which lingered on your lips, you closed your eyes in bliss, you could almost feel the pool of water at your feet. You heard the sound of crocs in the rain, and opened them again, just in time to see Lena zipping in your direction. She stopped inches from your face, her eyes were puffy and red, and it seemed she had just stopped crying. She kissed you, /hard/, her lips tasted like salt, but for some reason, you couldn’t get enough. You grabbed at her jacket, you could feel heat pooling in the lower parts of your body, you wanted her to realize that the nightmare she must have lived through was over.  
It seemed that she wanted the exact same thing, as she tore away what was left of your clothes, throwing them to the ground in urgency, she was desperately seeking contact.  
“I want you…”Her accent was so much thicker when her voice was low and husky, you could see in her eyes that she meant every word, and even more. She wanted you by her side in the rain, under a thousand burning suns, she wanted to be with you, she wanted to hear her scream her name, so similar and so different of the way she screamed yours when, in a different reality, your soul left this world.  
Oh, if only she knew that even if your soul left this world, your heart would remain with her. You told her with your lips on her necks what words could not, you told her with moans and whines what candles and soft silk sheets could not: you showed her true passion, as your voice, careless of who could hear, carried her name in the downpour, you were the singer, the furious echo of your bodies slamming against the cold surface of the bus where the drums, Lena was the guitarist, pulling your strings just right, making you sing, and the rain was a magnificent piano. When your aftershocks faded, she was holding you tight, muttering about how she wished that you could’ve had a more romantic first time with her, but you thought it was perfect for you two.

Fire burning under the rain, who could ask for more?


	2. Widowmaker

You were absolutely shocked of what you just witnessed. For some reason, Jack felt that Widowmaker, who, against all odds, willingly gave herself up to Overwatch, surprising everyone. Of course, it hadn’t been easy, all hates die hard, and it’s pretty complicated to forgive who slaughtered many of your friends.   
But you knew it wasn’t her. You knew there was a difference between the Widowmaker you saw, working for Talon, and the Widowmaker who kissed you under the fire of what seemed like a thousand bombs going off, as she grappled you away from harm.   
You just wished more people would see the light that had lit inside her sun-like eyes. There was something that just wasn’t there before. It was subtle, but you noticed it right away. This little light, you noticed it when she watered her plants, when she smiled at the tiny tarantula you brought for her room, when she handed you a dinner plate. When she held your hand, and kissed your bloody knuckles, when you were told of the news: if she showed no signs of becoming more human, they would have to execute her.   
It had been hard for you not to jump on the table right then, and not to yell at 76’s ignorance. You would’ve done it if Reinhardt decided to grab you in a bone crushing friendly embrace, you knew well enough that he wanted to protect you. If Jack learned that you were infatuated with the prisoner, you would not be able to even visit. 

A week. That’s all Widowmaker had to gain a normal heartbeat and a normal skin. You pestered Angela enough to know that this was impossible, even for her. And if the Dr Ziegler herself tells you that it’s simply impossible, then losing hope is understandable.   
But you didn’t give up. You’d never give up on Widowmaker. You spent every waking hour with her, in front of that plastic box they put her in, where she had no privacy and was caged like an animal. You knew she hated it, she didn’t have to tell you, you knew.   
She told you to go, to forget about her, she threatened to kill you if you didn’t leave, her words told you that she had given up all hope of surviving, from the very start, but her eyes seemed to scream ‘save me’.   
It was the last evening, and her heartbeat was far from being human, it got a little bit better, sure, but still unhuman enough for Morrison not to change his mind. You watched as Angela brought her last meal to the prisoner, who was going to be killed in the morning. You shook your head, it was not right, it was monstrous. You looked up to the medic with pleading eyes, she looked away, as if the doctor herself was ashamed of what was happening, before telling you that she needed you to look over your last report.  
You ate with her, you couldn’t bring yourself to talk, you just couldn’t face the reality of your situation, you felt like your world revolved solely around Widowmaker, for the last months, she was with you from the moment you woke up to the moment you fell asleep.   
It just couldn’t end like this. You suddenly got up and marched to Angela’s desk, she was eating dinner in the mess hall with everyone else. She left her badge on the desk, right next to your report. You felt a sad smile on your features. The doctor was really an angel. You took the badge and jogged back to Widowmaker’s room, opening it, not really knowing what you should do.   
But she did. She took you by the hand, and led you to the bed. She was gentle. She was never gentle. She kissed you softly. She was never soft. She was Amélie Lacroix. She never was Widowmaker.   
From the moment her lips touched yours, she was Amélie, she was not quite the Amélie from before, but you couldn’t care less, you didn’t know her before, you fell in love with this Amélie, who watered flowers with Zenyatta, who had verbal jousts with Tracer, who kissed you when Widowmaker would’ve killed you. You kissed her again, you felt your tears rolling on her cheeks, she brought you closer.  
“Avec toi, je suis vivante.” She sighed, you felt the sadness in her voice, you touched her skin, right above her breast, it was cold, but after you kissed it repeatedly, it felt warmer. You kissed her with everything you were, thinking that Jack would kill you if he found out, but you didn’t care.   
You didn’t care when your clothes were shed to the ground, when your bodies moved in perfect harmony, it wasn’t sex, it was love. It was giving yourself wholly to someone, and that’s what you were doing, as you threw your head back, hoping that the plastic room would block out the sounds of your love.   
She brought you down from your high with a gentle kiss, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Truth be told, it was far from being nothing, in those little words, she was putting her soul, and you were putting yours in every gentle caress you laid upon her body, you didn’t care how cold her skin was, she saw hot in your eyes. And screw the world and the whole universe if they couldn’t see it.   
They couldn’t see the shadows dancing with her sweat on her blue skin, they couldn’t hear her moan, they couldn’t see the tears that spilled when she fought to not close her eyes, as she tried her best to look at you, even as your name left her lips, barely audible at first, then a whisper, then a moan, then a breathless scream as your unlikely angel collapsed on the mess that used to be her bunk.   
You let yourself curl up around her, you didn’t care about fate, you didn’t care about dying anymore. You just cared about her, and that was more than enough.   
In the morning, you were surprised to wake up at all. And you were more than happy to learn that Jack changed his mind after a particularly heated reunion, which you missed because you were a bit too busy… But when you woke up to see an equally surprised Amélie, it was all worth it. Angela didn’t say anything as she let you know about Miss Lacroix’s reintegration in the Overwatch team. You knew that the doctor probably played a big role into this, and you hugged her.  
“Please, do put on clothes first.”   
Crap.


	3. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Angela, the beach, and no one around.   
> This one is not a first night, it's not even a day, but it's smut with our favourite medic and idk about you but I'm always a slut for that kinda thing.

You could never get tired of waking up next to Angela. Yes, she was completely and utterly dishevelled, she had her morning breath and would occasionally snore, but God, was she beautiful. Your arm felt numb, she was sleeping on it again, but you would trade a nap with Angela over a functional arm any day of the week.   
She stirred in her sleep, you knew that this meant that she was going to wake up anytime now. You stroked her hair, leaving a soft kiss on her temple. She slowly opened her eyes, and you couldn’t help but smile.   
You were not on your own shared bed, you were on a mission. And, Lord, what a mission. You and Angela, on a paradisiac island. Well, filled to the brim with criminals, gangs, cults, and with some poor settlers in between. But as the soft oceanic breeze gently swung the curtains of your hut open, giving you an eyeful of the ocean, you didn’t mind that part.   
Angela borrowed your Hawaiian shirt, and saying that she looked good in it was an understatement.   
“Five more minutes…” She moaned, closing her eyes and nestling closer, her head against your collarbone.   
You shook your head, holding her close. Your stomach growled, and she chuckled at that.  
“The old lady on the hill gave me some eggs, perhaps we should eat breakfast?” Implied Angela, knowing fairly well that never again would you leave the medic near a stove. It was too dangerous, this woman was drastically awful at cooking.   
“Okay, let go of me, then.”   
Angela tightened her grip, you sighed in exasperation.   
“You are impossible, Angie. But picture this, eggs, with perhaps some toast, some nice, juicy fruits…” You trailed off, you knew just how much she was fond of mangos.   
Before she let you go, she grabbed you by the hem of your underwear.  
“I can think of a juicy fruit I’d rather eat...” She purred, in a sultry voice.   
“… But eggs sound quite appealing right now.”   
You chuckled, kissing her on the lips before getting up and starting cooking.   
A few minutes later, as you were laying the eggs on the plate, waiting for the toaster to finally give you back your toasts, your lover came from behind you, her hands on your stomach.   
“Someone’s awfully naughty, this morning…” You grinned, you certainly didn’t mind waking up like this every day. Her hands trailed lower, past the band of your underwear, as she drew lazy circles against your most sensible part.   
You let out a pleased sigh, letting your body rest against hers. Her mouth was on your neck, alternating between licking, sucking, nipping and kissing. You exhaled shakily, her fingers were trailing lower, caressing your wetness, but never plunging.   
“Angela…” You begged. She entered you with two fingers, air rushed to your lungs as you gasped, your hand flying to her hair, pulling her back to your neck.   
“Hmm, mein schätz…” She sped up her rhythm, you braced your forearms on the counter as she bent you over.   
Your legs just couldn’t stand anymore, they were shaking.   
Angela let out a low, throaty chuckle, before turning you around, picking you up, and unceremoniously dropping you on the counter.   
She pinched the hem of your underwear, dragging it to your ankles, before placing herself between your legs, a most devious smile painted across her face. She parted your soaked lips with her fingertips, sending shivers down your body, despite the heat. The medic was taking her sweet time, for sure. You pressed your ankles against her back, urging her to hurry. There were times where you two would bask in each other’s naked glory, but there was urgency, there were needs to be sated.   
Angela was merciful, and her lips closed around your bundle of nerve, you couldn’t help but arch your back, closing your eyes in bliss as a pleased sigh left your lips. Her kiss to your most sensible part grew more heated, she took it into her mouth with passion, lightly sucking on it.   
You could feel your walls clutch in anticipation, craving to be filled.  
“Angie, I need you, now.” You managed to say, between a few gasps.  
You feared that perhaps, she had not heard you, as she simply resumed her ministrations.   
Just as you were about to beg, she added a single finger, teasing your entrance. What a tease. You hadn’t realised that you said it out loud until she commented that you were much worse.   
Well, she wasn’t wrong.   
As the finger eased into you, you felt your walls wrapping around her digit. You gasped as she pushed into you, you could feel all the tiredness and soreness of the last few days melting away.   
Your reaction seemed to encourage Angela, who finally decided to end your suffering, and added another finger, to your enjoyment.   
She sped up the rhythm, her fingers curled on your sweet spot, pushing, curling, dancing with your pleasure like a tango with desire itself. You moaned in ecstasy, feeling a rush of heat leaving your shaking body, moving like the waves on the beach.   
You felt something in your lower abdomen clenching impossibly tight, as if it were about to burst.  
“Angela, I-I’m close…” The hand that was holding your hip found yours, and you looked down, your gaze lost in Angela’s.   
Her cerulean eyes stared at you with such love, you couldn’t help but stare back, falling in love with every little detail, her messy hair, the clear liquid dripping from her chin, before she dived back in.   
You didn’t want to miss a thing, the way her mouth moved not around, but with you, in rhythm with your body, playing your body like an instrument. She could make you sing like no other.   
The knot in your stomach finally burst, you could feel your muscles clenching, your legs shook as you moved your hips frantically, trying to take it all in, Angela certainly appreciated that, more eager than ever, her hand back to gripping your thigh, as she devoured you with the utmost pleasure.   
You couldn’t hold it anymore, it was an explosion of sensations, you threw your head back, your eyes rolling back, as your ankles dug into her back. You opened your mouth in what started as a loud moan but ended up in a violent cry, as your voice could take no more.   
You let your head rest against the fragile wall of the hut, your eyes droopy and feeling lightheaded.   
Angela was about to say something, as the toaster finally threw the toasts flying. The medic caught them with dexterity, before placing them on the plate.  
“Breakfast, part two?” She said, putting on her most innocent face, as she licked her fingers clean of your juice.   
“You are simply insatiable.”


End file.
